Forget me not
by Suuz
Summary: He lay on top of her. She was staring in his grey eyes, not noticing his pale skin, perfect cheekbone and his blonde hair falling just over his eyes. He on the other hand was staring at her chocolate brown eyes with a flinch of amber in it. Not seeing her
1. Chapter 1

Forget me not.

A Hermione Granger 

_&_

_Draco Malfoy Story_

I don't own J.K. Rowling's Fantasy. I only own the poem and plot.

°°°

Love her Back 

_Forgetting you is the hardest thing I've ever done_

_You're forgotten and the memory is gone_

_I've made myself strong_

_But I refuse to believe that love's wrong_

_I'm going to fin my prince, my king_

_And he'll give me ´the ring´_

_This one will be the one_

_This won't end before it begun_

_He'll give me roses every week_

_He isn't going to be a geek_

_He'll be tall_

_And only his feet will be small_

_He'll be blond_

_Of me he is going to be fond_

_With his smile he'll make me happy_

_He shall stop the world from being so crappy_

_But why have you to be that person?_

_The person I forgot_

_Ow my dear darling_

_Why do I love you that lot?_

_I'm the sad girl in black._

_The one who's wishing_

_The one who's wishing you love her back_

_°°_

He lay on top of her. She was staring in his grey eyes, not noticing his pale skin, perfect cheekbone and his blonde hair falling just over his eyes. He on the other hand was staring at her chocolate brown eyes with a flinch of amber in it. Not seeing her brushy curly hair or her soft pink lips. Their heads moved toward each other and when they almost met, she asked him a question. "Who are you?"

"Who am I? Who are you?" he answered her question with a question not knowing who he was.

She thought for a moment. "I don't know."

She started panicking, she didn't know who she was and a strange boy, who also didn't know who he was, lay on _top of her. On top of me_! She thought. Of course it's so oblivious! "You're my boyfriend!" she blurted out satisfied with the explanation why a strange boy was lying on top of her.

"But do you mind getting of me?" She asked him

"O, I'm sorry." He said

_he talks civilized, she thought, I've got to add It to what-to-know-about-my-boyfriend-list._

He got of her and offered her his help getting back at her feet.

"Thank you" she smiled. _Add polite to what-to-know-about-my-boyfriend-list._ She ordered herself.

He stared at her. _I've chosen a real beauty as girlfriend, not a classic one but a beauty,_ he smiled,_ she had brushy hair. I could put my hands through them, caressing it, kissing her pink lips or a soft curl. She has a nice little nose too and all the ´rounds at the right place'. No you could not see that rounds but I definitely felt them. _He closed his eyes in ecstasy.

She walked away feeling uncomfortable under his look. He followed her with his eyes, he caught it. "Schoolbags," he said. "of course our name would be in them!" he claimed like it was his idea.

She turned around pleased he figured it out so soon and on his own.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

**T.B.C. (to be continued)**

**A/N: It's oblivious who those two are isn't it? Let me know what you think. **

**I haven't let this story read by my beta so please don't judge about my spellings errors**

**Pls. Review**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing and reading my first chapter.

I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.

And I'm sorry for my horrible spelling of obvious in the previous chapter even I know it isn'T oblivious.

Chapter 2:

He grabbed on of the bags and so did she.

"Hermione Granger" he let It roll at his tongue.

She opened also a book and read aloud, "This book is property of Draco Malfoy and I'm definitely hot."

_Arrogant don't forget to put that at the what-to-know-about-boyfriend-list_, Hermione recorded to herself.

Draco flushed. _I bet she's making a list about me._

They switched bags and they looked inside.

"God, I'm Nosy!" Hermione claimed after she looked in her bag.

Draco laughed out loud. It was a nice laugh.

"I was wondering how you could put all those book in it."

She smiled at him. _Funny_ she thought and added it to her **wtkabl (**what to know about boyfriend list)

"Let's leave this.." she glanced around the room, "..empty classroom."

_I'm a slut, _she thought, _I'm alone in a classroom with a boy._

Draco nodded. "let's go maybe the other students know who we are.

_Bright,_ _my **wtkabl**is getting really long when I should write it down as soon as I'm alone. _she thought.

They left the classroom and walked through the corridors after 10minuted they finally found someone.

"Hello" Hermione said to the boy with the round face and dark hair.

"Hello." The boy said. "Do you know who I am?"

Draco and Hermione shared a look.

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "But this is Draco Malfoy and I'm Hermione Granger." She paused. "We don't have a memory either"

"B-B-But H-h-how d-d-d-do- y-y-y-you kn-kn-kn-know w-w-wh-who you are?" the boy stuttered.

"Are you dumb?" Draco sneered

The boy flushed.

"Have you even considered looking in your bag to see IF YOU NAME IS IN YOUR BOOK; YOU IDIOT." Draco continued sneering.

Hermione send him a irritated look.

"Don't mind him, He's a bit frustrated about not having a memory. But let's see who you are, shall we?" Hermione said. She grabbed one of the books in his bag and read _Neville Longbottom_. "Hello Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." She said.

"I wonder who else has lost their memories." Draco said after the trio went searching for other students (or teachers). They were soon to find out that everyone lost their memories, except one person who wasn't in Hogwarts. But they didn't know that. They reached a big hall what Hermione assumed it was the dining hall. They entered it and there was a lot of confusing, chaotic but most people were only scared. Hermione reached in her robe and put out a wand. _Hey I'm a witch! _she thought. She put it at her throat and without thinking she said: _Exclamo._

She cleared her throat and said. "OJ" everyone in the hall looked up.

"Since I assume the you all lost your memories and haven't thought clear I want to suggest you looked into your bag and look what the name in your books say who your are. I think we should all stay calm because everyone lost their memories and it must be some spell what backfired." She finished her speech

Everyone searched in their bags for a book relieved to know they could at lead figure out their names.

Hermione put her wand at her throat again and said _ vox_

She walked up to Draco and hugged him and he hugged her back

"We're lucky" she mumbled

"How do you mean?" he asked her

"We at least know we're a couple. What if you fall in love with someone and you get your memory back and he turns out to be your enemy."

"Yeah, what if.." Draco pondered before nodding in agreement.

°°°

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hermione has no idea how close she was to the truth… °evil grin°


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the nutty old professor

Thank you all for reviewing

I think I reacted to all your reviews I really love them it makes me feel like I'm a good writer °smiles bright°

Anyway this chapter is written in Dumbledore's POV. It will also explain how they lost their memories.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I entered the castle, his appearances still impressed me even though I have been the head of this school for ages. I had no idea where I was running into when I went inside the great hall.

I was shocked by the face of seeing Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy hug. _That's a view you don't see everyday._ I was pleased that they finally but differences and blood aside just to be in love. That was just before it was crashed by hearing something what the young Miss Granger said. "We at least know we're a couple. What if you fall in love with someone and you get your memory back and he turns out to be your enemy." she said  
"Yeah, what if.." I heard Draco pondering

My brain was working at top speed. Everyone had seemed to be having no memory. No doubt I could fix that since I know who did this

°°°°°°°°°°°°Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_I was sitting at the teachers table when a mad anger Hermione Granger walked to the Slytherin Table. _

"_YOU AND ME MALFOY ALONE" she yelled.  
"Did you think you could scare me, you little filthy Mudblood" he sneered  
¸bang¸ Hermione had punched Draco in the face.  
I had to suppress my laughter. I thought It was quite amusing unfortunately Minerva and Snape didn't feel the same way so I had to stop them from going over there and stopping this amusing fight. I only missed the popcorn though. "But Albus, I think she might exactly kill him." Minerva tried to change my mind. As answer I only shook my head._

"_Have a little faith, Minerva, have a little faith."_

_As respond to that she mumbled something back what sounded like. "romantic old fool#_

_I smiled. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Grangers left the great hall together followed by miss Parkinson._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°End of Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

I can only guess what happened next since I had to leave the castle. I assume miss Parkinson saw those two leave and was going to hex them. Miss Granger as smart as she is was probably putting a silencing spell at the classroom at the same time and this chaos was the result.

I know I said earlier I could fix this easily but it would take a few weeks to give everyone their memories back. But would it be fair to the young miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy who finally had a chance of love having no difference. If they get their memory back now they will never be matched up together.

_Hard Very Hard._

The end.

I finished chapter four but I'm not sure if I put it only if I decide to it will be online in a couple of days. I promise this is necessary to get on with my story to develop it into Hermione/Draco. I hoped you enjoyed and let me know what you think just press the review button!

Anyway a Question do you think Blaise Zabini should be gay?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The snogging scene

Thanks for all of you who reviewed.

Most of you didn't want Blaise to be gay. Now I do! But to make you satisfied I turned Blaise into Terry Boot(so the ones that want Blaise to be gay read it as Blaise). But I don't think he's as fun to read.

This half of the chapter (its exactly chapter 4 and 5) is Ron's PoV

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I opened my eyes and I was staring in the green eyes of a boy. A boy! He smiled at me and winked. I smiled back but didn't wink. _Wait a second. Who am I? Donald…nah…Peter…no probably not…Harry? Yes that sounds familiar I'm probably a Harry._

"Who are you?"

"I don't know" the boy answered. "But I definitely know what you are!" he smirked at me. "Do you?" I asked feeling a bit nervous of this thing.

"Yeah I do. You're Gorgeous" he said

I blushed. _Since when do I blush? I mean I'm not a girl.__am I?_

"Your not that bad yourself" _OMG I was flirting. I Harry whatever my name is am Gay. But wait a second who's that? _I turned my head and I saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, medium of height, wild curly hair a nice little nose and lips that begged to be kissed. _Ok I might not be straight but I'm definitely Bi-sexual. _

I listen to her telling something about books and that our names should be in it so I packed a book out of the bag closest to me and opened it. _I'm not a Harry, my mom has got any sense. But looking at the list of names on it I'm not wealthy. (Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron )_ _So I'm a Ron._ I was pondering about my lack of wealth really sad that I probably won't be owning a great broom so I wasn't hearing the boy asking me a question. Or hear him asking it again and again until.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I looked up shocked by the noise he made.

"Now, relax there's no need for you to yell. I'm Ron who are you?"

The boy Grimaced. "I'm Blaise , Blaise Zabini"

Draco's POV 

We left the great hall together to have a 'civil conversation'. I mean how can you have a civil conversation without any memories? I followed Hermione. Not that I have a choice since she grabbed my hand and hold it like she was the Iron Lady.

She pushed me into a broom closet and followed me into it closing the door behind her.

"Kinky, granger" I smirk, I seem to smirk a lot. _O it doesn't matter as long as she doesn't put it at her list I bet she's making._

Hermione looked at me for a second. "Shut up Malfoy" she grabbed my robe and pulled me against her before she pushed her lips on mine. Shocked as I am by this attack what caused a lovely snogging scene I pulled her even closer. She opened her mouth to say something but I wouldn't let her and took advantage of it to stick my tongue in her mouth for some tongue wrestling. She kissed me back. _She's a really good kisser_. She was moving her hands trough my hair and when we finally pulled back we both were out of breath. I smiled I loved this. She also smiled. "So much for being sexual attractive" she said jokingly. I send her a frown before I heard the sarcasm in her voice. I pulled her to me once again and softly touched her lips. "Let's go we don't want to get caught."

A/N:Thank you for reviewing the ones who already did review this chapter i Turned Terry Boots back into Blaise zabini! Someone begged me for it (I LOVE YOU)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I loved them all! I even got myself a fan °laughs°. I changed Terry back into Blaise in the previous chapter.

**I think this chapter is going to be rather excited let me know what you think push the little button in the left at the end of this page**

Chapter 5 The headroom

Hermione 

"Kinky Granger" Draco Malfoy said smirking.

I added smirking to my WTKAB list before I let my anger get loose. I just wanted to have a civil conversation. _Aarggg_. I could either slap or kiss him I choose the latter.

"Shut up Malfoy" I pulled him closer and pushed my lips on his. He pulled me closer and when I opened my mouth to say we probably shouldn't be doing this he put his tongue in mine mouth. _It felt just so great_. I wanted to end it but why stop this thing we both clearly enjoyed so much. I wasn't realising were my hands were I let his hair slip trough my fingers and it made me want to do so much _more. _When we finally stopped snogging, I didn't know if he or I end the kiss, we were both out of breath. There was this sort of tension between us what wasn't there before so to clear the air I made a little comic note. "So much for sexual attraction" Malfoy looked shocked until he noticed my sarcasm in the words he gave me a little kiss and told me "Let's go we don't want to get caught."

Something tells me it wasn't supposed to be him telling me that….

We walked through the hallways hand in hand smiling like we shared a secret where nobody knew about. But everyone who passed them trough the hallway could see they were clearly in love. _Love, it's such a big word. I mean how can I love someone I don't know. I mean I think I love him otherwise he wouldn't be my boyfriend but I cant remember any of our history our first kiss. _They came a cross a man with a long grey beard and Half moon Glasses.

"hello miss Granger, Mister Malfoy" he said.

"Hello, Sir. Care to tell us who you are?" I felt respect for this man.

Draco felt annoyance

"O I'm sorry. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm the head of the school. Since I assume you don't know where you sleep I will bring them to your commonroom."

"O, Great just what we need a Senile old man taking us to our bedroom."

"Rooms, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he saw the annoyance in my eyes.

_Why is he acting like such a Pratt _-I wondered.

If they had their memories they would have known Dumbledore was bringing them to the Head boy and Head's Girl Common room. But since they didn't know they just thought they always slept their. Next year would be their seventh and both didn't know Dumbledore already made out in his mind they were going to be the next heads. He smiled at them

"Here we are" he turned his face to a portrait of a Wizard who clearly liked to drink. She hacked. "Password?"

Dumbledore turned around to us once more. "don't forget the password." Before he said "Butter beer" the portrait swung open and they passed the portrait hole not before I thanked Dumbledore for his Kindness. He only said

"Don't thank me yet , miss granger."

Both Draco and I gasped. It was Huge. There was a fire place with two comfortable chairs before it. A bookshelf with enough books in it for a couple of years. A kitchen so if we didn't feel like it we wouldn't have to go to the great hall or sneak into the kitchen (_if we only knew where it was)_. Malfoy took a quick look in it and whistled between his teeth. "Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral" he mumbled

"Berthold Brecht.." I said in a repulse "How do you know him?"

"How should I know, how do you know?"

I realised I was being stupid how should he know how he knew Berthold Brecht I didn't even know that.

"I'm sorry, Draco" his name felt so wrong at my lips it sounded unnatural

He walked up on me and put his arms around me

"I know it's hard, darling…" _did he just call me darling? _"..but we'll get our memories back and be happy. I promise" he kissed my hair and I felt really save in his embrace. I whished he would never let me go.

"let's check out the rest."

Draco nodded "Let's do that."

We went upstairs and found two doors. One said Head girl and the other said Head boy. I went inside that said Girl and Draco in the one what said boy.

I looked around and it felt so like me. A _BIG _four-poster bed the walls in sandy colours and big windows. It was light. In my room where to more doors I opened one and I came into my wardrobe. _It's bigger as my bedroom at home!. _…_how do I know that? I don't remember anything_… I went outside the closet and opened the other door it was a bathroom. Two sinks a bath where easily 20people come in and still were able to swim. It was perfect. I turned around and saw Draco enter it from the other end of the room. Apparently we shared _it._

"Have you seen how big this tub is?" I pointed excited at the tob.

His face was dark.

"It isn't nearly as big as the one at home, you filthy little Mudblood" he sneered.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A/N Why does Draco call Hermione a Mudblood? How did he figure it out? Does Hermione know what it mean? Has Draco got his memory back? Pls, review and let me know what you think and maybe a will give you a little little sneak preview of what's going to happen in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n

Thank you all so much for reviewing I was amazed by the amount of it when I opened my mailbox this morning. You made my day. Thank you!

I think the mystery why Draco is so mean all of the sudden is going to be revealed in this chapter.

Devinnetjuh I can't believe it myself either but I already erased so much German. I hate German but I couldn't help myself after all those sentences I had to learn about Berthold Brecht. And I mean I am a whore in the Dreigroschen Oper and it is his Opera.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Chapter6: Why does he call her a Mudblood. **

Draco 

After We left the broom closet we smiled. It was obvious to everyone but us everyone could see we clearly _liked _each other. _Like, does I like Hermione Granger? Yes I do. I mean I only know her for an hour or so. Not that short but man this not having a memory is really messing with my head. I mean I have to like her she's my girlfriend!_

We were all doing fine until we came across this crazy old fool with half-moon glasses and a long grey beard and I mean his eyes Twinkled! _Who's eyes twinkles these days? I mean it's like I would be blushing! _

"Hello Miss Granger , Mister Malfoy"

"Hello, Sir. Care to tell us who you are?" Hermione asked with respect in her voice. I don't understand why she can feel respect as all I can feel is disgust. The man was really annoying me.

"O, I'm sorry.." the man said. _Not like he means that_. "..I'm Albus Dumbledore. The head of the school.." _Great we have a nutty old man as head. I can't believe I'm exactly at this school I mean come' on it's not like I ,Draco Malfoy, are supervised by a FOOL. _"…Since I assume you don't know where you sleep I will bring you to your common room." Dumbledore continued.

"Great… Just what we need a SENILE old man taking us to our bedroom"

"Rooms, Mr. Malfoy" His eyes started to twinkle as he watched Hermione. _Pratt,_ I thought_. He's an old arrogant Pratt and he got a ferret face. _

We followed the man to our rooms he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Here we are" All I saw was a portrait of a drunk wizard.

He turned around and she hacked. "Password?"

Dumbledore turned around once more. "Don't forget the password"

_What does he think we're morons?"_

"Butter beer" the portrait swan open.

Hermione turned around to Dumbledore and thanked him but he only said.

"Don't thank me yet , Miss Granger"

I wonder what that means 

As we went inside I caught myself gasping. _It's huge. _I opened the refrigerator and saw the amount of food. ""Erst kommt das Fressen, dann kommt die Moral" I Mumbled not knowing where it came from.

"Berthold Brecht, how do you know him?" Hermione asked me

"How Should I know? How do you know?" I sneered

"I'm sorry Draco" she said and gave me shivers all over my back.

I took her in my arms and kissed her hair.

"I know its hard darling.." _ Did I just call her darling? _"..but we'll get our memories back and be happy, I promise"

We went to check the rest out. I went inside the room that said Head boy and an Owl flew in. It had a red envelope. When it started smoking I thought I could better open it.

HOW DARE YOU BE EVEN TALKING TO THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD OF HERMIONE GRANGER. YOUR DAD SAW YOU HUGGING HER IN THE GREAT HALL. I MEAN EVEN A WEASLEY IS BETTER THAN SUCH A FILTHY FILTHY LITTLE MUDBLOOD WITH ENORMOUS TEETH. _Ok that's interesting_

Darling we meet in the three broomstick on your next Hogs Meade trip

I love you.

Your mom

I was speechless. _I have a forbidden affair with an apparently called Mudblood_

I opened one of the two doors and came inside the bathroom Hermione already checking it out pointing excited to the bathtub. "Have you seen how big it is?" she asked

"It isn't nearly as big as home.." I wanted to know how this sounded so I continued with my dark face. "You little filthy Mudblood."

A/N

I hope you liked to see it from Draco's perspective and if you still wondered Draco hasn't got his memory back and Lucius was apparently in the great hall when Hermione Hugged Draco what if he caught them in the broom closet °lol°

Let me know what you all think. Push the little review button in the left corner.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing. I was in a inner battle to write the chapter either out of Lucius or Hermione's point of view. Since I don't think Lucius is important in this story I made it out of the ones of Hermione.

Chapter 7: I ain't no Fathers boy Hermione 

"You little filthy Mudblood" he sneered.

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I couldn't place why it hurts me when he called me that name. I know it's an insult. I'm not stupid I mean Mud + Blood makes a Mudblood.

But why this he called me that way. I clenched my teeth so I wouldn't sob.

"Why are you me that?"

I didn't blink once or move an inch while I was fighting for the man I loved. I was standing there as some sort of a heroic girl. It felt he was all I had left. I know it's ridiculous he's my boyfriend but I felt I had to fight for him and his love.

"My father" He, Draco Malfoy interrupted my reveries

My jaw dropped _His father? "_You called my a Mudblood because of your dad?"

"He's not my dad" he sneered

"How do you know that? Got your memories back haven't you?" I sneered back

"Unbelievable" Draco threw his hand up in the air and made a hand gesture.

He turned around and marched towards the door of the bathroom

_1-2-3-4 _**BOOM **Draco had left the bathroom (building or what so ever)

_That's closed. _I left the bathroom and went inside mine bedroom.

I picked a book. _Hogwarts a History, something tells me I already read it a hundreds times._ I settled on the bed and soon I was lost in the magical world of Hogwarts.

What must have been an hour and a half I heard a modest knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled

the door went open and a guilty looking Draco Malfoy entered it.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled

I came of the bed and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry but I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry" He said a bit louder so it sounded like a whisper

"I'm sorry come again?"

"I'M SORRY" he said

I was in a inner twist. _Should I tease him some more or leave it? Hard very hard_

_Maybe some more teasing would be too mean. I mean come-on he came to apologize he didn't have to. _I smirked _ maybe I should make a what-to-know-about-me-list_

I walked towards him and placed a kiss at his cheek

"I'm sorry too"

Draco's normal cold and emotionless eyes stared twinkling.

"Are you?" he mumbled for grabbing me by my waist and lifting me above his head.

"Draco put me down. Immediately…Draco!" I laughed

Draco smirked and dropped me on the bed. "All you had to do was asked.

I tried to sit up but he hold me down. I started pushing him a way. It didn't have any affect on him since he was 150 pounds and I'm only a 100

He started tickling me and I started laughing rolling and rolling until I role up him. I met his eye and I reigned (A/N: I don't know the word help!) the hair out of his face. But before I knew it he was on top.

"I'm the King, so you have to ask to lay on top" He bent down his head and we kissed…

T.B.C

I know it's really short I know. I'm sorry but it's longer when you write it down than type it.

Hope you liked it. I'm not completely satisfied with the end of this chapter so let me know what you think put the little blue button and review


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: As I announced before I changed Terry Boots in Blaise Zabini in one of my previous chapters so don't be confused because of this. I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm sorry but I had to take a stop of Hermione / Draco point of views because I was getting to fast with their 'Relationship'

Ron 

Being a Bi-sexual has it's advantages. I can look at boys and girls. And believe me there are a lot of pretty girl/boys in here. Especially Blaise and that Girl who said we had to check our names in the book.

It had been three days since We all lost our memories. Today the classes started again as all the professors still had their memories they could give us time tables. Professor McGonagall walked up to me and handed me a time table with a not.

Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor, brother of Ginerva Weasley. I looked around and saw a girl with the same colour hair as me. _Wow, my sister is hot… Gross, I didn't just said that_.

Someone covered my eyes. "Hey, gorgeous" the voice said.

"Hey Blaise" I turned around to meet the smiling eyes of the boy I was hanging out with the previous few days.

"Which house are you in?" he asked me.

"Gryffindor" I said

"owe.. too bad we don't share a dorm." (A/N: the last few days everybody beside Hermione and Draco slept in the great hall.)

"Why not?" I asked in shock I was getting used to him sleeping next to me

"Because I'm a Slytherin that's is!" rolling his eyes

"ow…Right.. But you wouldn't mind if I go meet my sister are you?"

"No of course not but…." He bent down on me and was planning on kissing me on the lips. _On the lips!_ I turned my head away and I increased it at my cheek.

"I see you at ….Potions in 10minutes" I said after I was watching my time table.

XoXoXoX

Ginny 

I got a time table and a letter of professor Flitwick. (he introduced himself to me. After I nearly stepped on him. I mean he's small)

Ginerva Weasley, Sister of Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor 

I quickly glimpsed around the great hall. At the other end of the Hall I spotted him. _Tall, red hair a nice butt. Gross I didn't just say that_. A boy with dark hair bent forward to kiss my brother. _God why do I have to be the one that has a brother who's gay._ But when the boy almost reached his lips He turned his head around so the kiss landed on the cheek. _God he's coming I have to go._ I quickly turned around trying to escape but instead of that I bumped into something hard and soft at the same time. ´oomph´. Strong hands grabbed my arms preventing me for falling. I looked up, speechless. _He's gorgeous, hot , perfect._ He had black messy hair, green eyes and a scar in the form of a lightening. Which by any other would have been ridiculous suited him.

"I guess I literally fall for you." I giggled. _O my god I didn't just do that. I'm pathetic._

"GINERVA WEASLEY WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

I flushed. _That's even more embarrassing_

"I'm sorry Ronniekins, I was just about to leave with….."

"Harry, Harry Potter" The boy said shaking the hand of my brother.

"I Read about you!" A brushy haired girl said. "You're the boy who lived"

"The boy who what?" the three of us said in unity

A/N: You all know who that brushy haired girl is don't you. Of course it's Hermione.

I hope you enjoy.

And to my friends cries stop teasing me!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey everyone

I'm sorry for my errors in the previous 8 chapter someone mentioned brushy must be bushy. I will change it as soon as I find a spot. But I think brushy is more logic to me.(brush has to do with hair doesn't it)

Anyway thanks for reviewing I'm going to try to make this chapter all about Hermione and Draco minus a little bit about the golden quartet (trio + Ginny). It's going to be a bit longer (I HOPE and I promised I was going to try)

Chapter 9 The Night that Changes everything

Hermione 

"The boy who what?" Harry asked

"The boy who lived? You're mentioned in the latest edition of _Hogwarts a History _you know." The girl with the bushy (see I can do it) hair said.

"Right" Harry, Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes.

"She's a bit of a know-it-all, isn't she?" Ron mumbled

"O shut up! I'm not a know it all, I just like to _read"_ I exclaimed

"Anyway, I'm Hermione Granger. Who are you two?"

"Hi I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Ron. He's my gay brother"

"I'm not.." he turned red "Gay"

The rest suppressed a giggle

"Ronny and that boy were sitting in a three…"Ginny began to say with a singing voice.

"His name is Blaise"

I think they are my friends. The way we handle with each other and even if we aren't yet, I think we definitely will be.

"Have you heard of the Prom?" I asked a bit curious

"Yes, have you picked your dress yet?" Ginny asked

I nodded. "I found it in my luggage it's wonderful. It's red and strapless…….."

XoXoXoX

"Hermione come down here!" Draco pleaded

"Not yet but I'm almost ready."

Draco stared at the box in his hand. _I hope she is going to like it_, he thought

"I don't think you need finishing you can go in short pants and a sweatshirt and you still will beat every other girl in the school."

I giggled. "Don't be silly Draco. Haven't you seen my hair?"

He smirked he liked her bushy hair. He liked everything about Hermione.

"I've seen it and I think it looks marvellous on you."

"Here I come" I was standing at the top of the stairs and Draco was at the bottom.

First I only showed him one pump before walking slowly down stairs. I smiled at him a bit shy. The dress showed way more than I thought.

Draco's jaw dropped. _She looks perfect. _He was going to compliment her but only the word "Wow" left his mouth.

"Thanks Malfoy. I think you look quite handsome yourself too" I teased

Hermione's dress was of red silk just over the knee and it curved around her hips. The dress made all her rounds come out in a good way. She straightened her hair and put it up with a lot of shiny pins. Draco was wearing a green robe with silver accents. His hair was put nonchalant behind his ears. He looked really hot.

"I got a present for you" He said. "close your eyes"

I closed my eyes. I felt his breath in my neck. _It's getting really hot in here. _

"you can open your eyes now." I turned around and smiled at him.

"So what's my present?"

Draco smirked. "look down"

I gasped. "It's beautiful. Thank you!" A golden collier with a ruby stone in the form of a rose lay just above my breasts. _I love it_.

I kissed him and he kissed me back.

A small ten minutes later we entered the great hall. For this occasion all the tables were put aside so there was a big dance floor. Surrounding that there were a lot of 2person to 5persons tables all with candles in the middle. What looked like stars where enlightening the great hall. They happily danced around. It looked magical.

All the heads turned and stared at us. _Probably because Draco looked so handsome tonight_.

I smiled as I spotted Harry, Ginny and Ron. "let's go there." I whispered in Draco's ear nodding with my head to the trio. Draco nodded. "let's go"

"Hey guys." I said as we reached them

"Hey Hermione and…."

"Draco" Draco said

We chatted a few moment before Draco dragged me to the dance floor.

The song ended and a very slow song came up.

We practically were glued to one other as I put my hands around his neck and he his hands around my waist. _Mmmm This is lovely_. I looked up to meet his grey eyes burned with passion and I felt something else burning as well..

I blushed. Draco smirked and whispered something in my ear.

"Didn't think, such a little know-it-all as yourself could turn me on?"

_Now is the moment he starts to transform and get little horns on top of his head and turns red. His smirk isn't any longer sexy but just evil._ I blinked my eyes and there he was still the same Draco Malfoy. Who happens to be the best looking bloke in Hogwarts and my boyfriend. I smiled shaking off that horrible feeling of my nightmare/daydream or whatever it was.

"Did you think that such a beauty as myself will lower myself to go out with a beast?" I teased.

"A beast huh." Draco pondered.

I nodded

"At least let me be a bear than."

"why would you want to be a bear?" I asked confused

"Because bears are tender, caring, loving and on the other hand not afraid to defend themselves using violence." He responded

I let it sink in me and then I reached to kiss him.

XoXoXo

McGonagall 

My jaw dropped. I saw the proof of what Albus told us when he got us our memories back.

Hermione Granger is in love with Draco Malfoy. And even more surprising Draco Malfoy is in Love with Hermione Granger. But how far will Albus go before he gives them their memories back?

XoXoX

Draco

I felt Hermione lips touching mine. I was surprised. Normally I'm the one who starts a nice snog. But now it was her. It's probably the rubbish I told her about being a bear but the reward of that is nice. I grabbed her arm and let her to our common room. Occasionally stopping for a kiss.

XoXoXoX

Hermione

Draco let me to our common room. Occasionally stopping for stealing a kiss.

I'm going to have sex with Draco Malfoy. I swallowed. Come on Hermione it isn't like you haven't done it before. I think.And who is better to do it with than your caring, tender loving boyfriend. The one you love. Yes in the previous days a strong feeling of like turned into love.

Draco stopped for a last time.

"Are you sure you want to do it? You don't have to….." He studied my face closely.

"I'm sure"

A/N: Don't be afraid it isn't turning in a «sex» fanfic. It's just so I can work out an idea I have. Hope you like. Pls review.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I was surprised that this is already chapter 10. It's going so fast. My mind just keeps coming up with crazy ideas. Thanks to you all for reviewing. I will try to take notice of my spelling. If it's wrong don't be afraid to pinpoint it out to me. But do realise it's not my primary language so don't blame me for it.

Thank you glen for pointing out that round should be curves in the future I will take notice of that.

I'm getting an ego as big as Malfoy's cause of all your great reviews. You keep making my day.

On with this chapter

Chapter 10: Don't touch me.

Hermione 

I watched Draco leaving my bed. I smiled. _He's so cute and his muscles _…

Draco turned around and saw me smiling like a satisfied cat. _I knew I had it in me_, he thought. He bent forward and touched my lips gently. "I'll meet you at breakfast." He ran his hand through his hair and smirked.

"I'll meet you there." I went out of bed and grabbed some of my clothes. "But first I take a shower." I went inside the bathroom. In a few minutes I had the hot water streaming.

20 minutes later I entered the great hall still looking a bit flushed. I saw Draco sitting at the table with all the green and silver. _I like the red and gold one better, but hey who am I to argue about? _

"Hey, stranger" He said while I planted myself next to him.

"Hey" I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I started eating of my already filled plate. " I could get used to this."

Draco gave me a weird glance.

"The food or the….." a silence felt and I burned up.

_Both.. _"The food of course.." I smirked. "I can't say you were _That_ good" _Of course I teased him but I was allowed to, wasn't I?. _Draco's eyes widened. "Not good, you say I'm no good?"

I started laughing. "you should.." giggles "..have seen your face."

"You you…arrgggg!" Draco said in a frustrated voice but his eyes were laughing.

I like it when his light grey eyes get darker when he wants to kiss me, or when they laugh and just close a little bit when he finds something amusing. I even like his smirk. God I'm smirking a lot lately...

I planted a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go to potions. Otherwise we will be late."

XoXoX

Draco 

"Let's go to potions, otherwise we will be late," Hermione said after she planted a kiss on my cheek.

We walked through the hallways to the dungeon. A ghost with a strange cut in his neck told us where it was.

As we walked in Hermione Spotted her ´friends´ and we went to sit with them.

_I don't like that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley bloke._

A man with greasy black hair walked in. His appearance seemed like a bat.

"For the ones who forgot who I am. I am Professor Snape. Potions is one of the most dangerous magic in the wizarding world. With potions you can heal or kill. If you only let a tiny little bit too much slip into your potion it can come from healing to killing.

_Amazingly boring._ Hermione seemed to take in every word Snape said.

"But since you are seventh years. If you have your memory or not. We're going to make a Polyjuice Potion. Does anyone know what it does?"

Hermione arm shot in the air and almost blast me out of my chair.

"Yes. Miss Granger, I'm a annoying little know it all?"

Hermione flushed but didn't flinch.

"Polyjuice Potion, allows you to become someone else for an hour. It has to be brewed correctly and you have to add something of the person you want to change into. You can't change into animals 'cause that could be fatal."

_Did she breathe while she said that?_

"Correct again Miss Granger. 15 points to Gryffindor for the correct answer."

All the Gryffindors applauded.

"20 points from Gryffindor. Because I think you're a little annoying know it all."

_He can't do that to my Girlfriend_

"Sir, that's not fair!" I said

"Mr. Malfoy if you don't want to take point of your own house I tell you to shut your mouth."

"No!" I was getting mad. _Who the hell does he think he is?_

"I'm a friend of your father, Mr. Malfoy. Don't make me owl him you protect a little Muggleborn."

Hermione stood up and packed her bag.

"I don't have to listen to your insult, _Professor_ Snape. Just because your parents don't love you. And I wonder why?" she add sarcastically. "Doesn't mean you have to humiliate us. Let's go Draco."

My jaw dropped as she left the room.

"Don't you dare following her Mr. Malfoy."

"Let's see what I dare. Shall we?" I said before leaving the room chasing after Hermione.

What both Hermione and I didn't notice was that everyone in the class left. Hermione and I just became Pioneers without knowing it.

"This is getting too far. What's Dumbledore thinking." Professor Snape mumbled.

XoXoXo

Hermione 

_O my god. I left my class today. I can't believe I did that._ _Thank god I had history from professor Bins after potions. I mean that's so boring and you don't have to do a thing. _

I walked into the great hall for dinner looked around for Draco but I didn't spot him so I sat at the Gryffindor Table ( I asked professor McGonagall what the different tables and colours meant).

"Hello guys." I said to Ron,Ginny, Harry and some other boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Hermione" the three of them said together.

"You was awesome in potions Hermione!" Ron said in an admiring tone.

"O no. It was Horrible. I don't know why I did that. I mean N.E.W.T.S are coming this year and Draco and me are the only ones who missed a valuable lesson."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Everybody missed a valuable lesson."

"How do you mean?"

The boy, Blaise, Ginny told me later on meddled in. "Everybody walked out after you and Draco"

"Oh…"

"Speaking of which here he comes" Ginny said.

"Hey, babe" He said sitting next to me and stealing my chips.

"Hey, Drakie" I said

"Drakie?" he responded

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm glad you are I am too"

"Let's go"

"Yeah let's go"

Everybody followed our conversation with awe

"They should play tennis." I heard Harry mumble.

"See you later, guys" I said before leaving with Draco

We walked through the hallways till Draco dragged me into a Broom Closet, (a/n: as you know I love broom closets) and started kissing me. I kissed him back. _Obvious I'm no fool._ Draco started unbuttoning my shirt I dragged at his robe. It got really hot until…….

XoXoX

McGonagall 

I heard a strange sounds coming from the broom closet and I decided to open it.

Two barely clothed students fell out of it as I opened the door. My jaw dropped. _It's Hermione with the young mister Malfoy…_ "It's enough. Enough is enough even Dumbledore should realize that," I mumbled.

XoXoX

Draco 

We felt out of a broom closet. Practically naked. _How embarrassing_.

"It's enough. Enough is enough even Dumbledore should realize that," McGonagall mumbled before she screamed. "Dumbledore's office now!"

Hermione and I grabbed our clothes and threw our robes on, stumbled with the fact we got caught. We followed McGonagall.

"We're so getting expelled," Hermione mumbled.

T.B.C

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I hope you liked it. Pls review and let me know what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Since i can't upload chapter 10 I decided to write chapter 11.

"_It's enough. Enough is enough even Dumbledore should realise that" McGonagall mumbled before she screamed. "Dumbledore's office now!"_

_Hermione and I grabbed our clothes and threw our robes on. We followed McGonagall._

"_We're so getting expelled" Hermione mumbled_

**Chapter 11 Don't You dare. **

Hermione 

"we're so getting expelled"

"no we won't" Draco smirked. "The nuts will probably get jealous I don't think he get laid"

"Draco!"

McGonagall flushed. "Mr. Malfoy, don't assume"

"Choco Biscuits"

I like choco biscuits. 

The sculpture moved aside and we went up the stairs.

I was getting nervous and at the look of Malfoy's forehead al sweaty he too was nervous.

"Minerva what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said

"It's not pleasant Albus. I've brought Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger with me" She said

I flushed thinking of the embarrassing thing that brought us here.

_Embarrassing but delicious. Hermione stop thinking about that. _I ordered myself

"And _Why_ are you bringing Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger to visit me at this wonderful evening. If I may asked."

"I caught them in the broom closet Albus."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "A Broom closets I seen my share in my young days."

"they were almost naked Albus!" McGonagall flushed. "Enough is Enough. You can't let this go any further as it already has been. You have to give them their memories back"

Draco and I shared glances. _Dumbledore could give us our memories back? Why didn't he do that yet?_

"I think your right Minerva. May be I am a crazy old fool" he looked at us. "I'm sorry miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I'm truly am. _Memoria __reversus._

I threw almost up. _I HAD SEX WITH DRACO MALFOY. _

I turned my face to his and I saw the same look of disgust on his face that was on mine.

I turned my face up to Dumbledore. "How could you do this. How could you.. I TRUSTED YOU BUT YOUR JUST AN NUTT. LIKE FERRET FACE SAID YOU WERE"

Draco nodded "I Second the Mudblood"

I slapped him in the face hard. "don't you dare call me a Mudblood. Not after.."

I felt tears popping in my eyes. _I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy. The only person in this bloody world who didn't deserve that maybe except Voldemort and Ron but still.. _

I turned around and Ran away to the Gryffindor Tower.

The fat lady didn't even asked for the password and just opened.

Ron was walking upon me.

"I'm sorry Hermione… I didn't know we dated I didn't mean to kiss Blaise."

"Shut up Ron. Leave me alone"

Ron looked hurt.

"I love you mione"

I turned around with tears in her eyes

"No you don't. but thanks for saying it"

I went to the girls dorms. I didn't bother to put of my robe or even shoes I just crawled in bed and I let the tears pour down my face freely. I cried like the world was come to an end. For me it was. I had sex with Draco Malfoy. I slept with Harry's second worst enemy and I enjoyed it.

After a few minutes somebody joined me and hugged me. "It's okay, Hermione. Everything will be okay." The voice of ginny said.

_No It won't be okay. Nothing is going t o be the same_. Instead of telling her that I started crying even louder. Soon lavender and Pavarati joined Ginny in comforting me.

Weird I've never thought of them as friend. But this is probably what true friendship means.

"Thank you" I huffed

"sssttt, Try to get some sleep" was the only response

xOxOxOxOx

Draco

Why did I call her a Mudblood? know she is that, but I'm not that mean. It was right after she lowered herself.. No I lowered myself to sleep with her. It doesn't seem fair.

_The way she yelled at the crazy old fool was very Slytherin of her. So was the smirk and her evil sense of humour. STOP THAT. I have to make a list._ He grabbed some parchment and a quill and started writing.

Things to do

Forget Hermione

stop loving Hermione

stop thinking of Hermione and it

tease Hermione

never see Hermione again

Don't call her Hermione

Call her Mudblood

Don't dream….

Draco sank in a deep sleep and he dreamed of Hermione of her bushy hair, how her lips curl just a bit before she smiles, the sarcasm she uses, everything he liked about her…………..

A/N: I finally uploaded chapter 10 and here is chapter 11. I got already 83 reviews. Thank you gays. I hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for all of your great reviews I LOVE THEM. Keep pushing that blue go button with submit review.

I'm sorry for my previous authors note I hope I didn't offend anyone with calling you all gays instead of guys (and girls)

Anonymous reviews 

Eeon-Thank you for your review. I've heard it more my story is confusing but I'm glad you understand it now.

MySwEeTtImE- Thank you. I wasn't planning on stopping this fic anytime soon so I'll continue to update.

Chapter 12: To Dance and to Scold Blaise 

I opened my eyes and I saw something red above my head. I tried to touch it put it pulled away. I rubbed my eyes and after that they got wide.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"sssssst, you haven't seen me" he said before slightly pressing his lips against mine.

I pulled him away

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't love her" he replied

"You don't love her..her!" my voice was grewing louder

"So she says anyways"

"Who says?"

"Hermione, who else?" Ron seemed confused

He's an idiot if he thinks I'm going to snog him in my BED only because his stupid girlfriend says he isn't in love with her.

"Sodd of weasel"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"Because. I don't want to be a second choice Ron. It's all of nothing"

Somebody groaned

"Can't you just shut up"

XoXoXo

Draco 

What a noise. It's too early for noise. O god I need coffee.

I groaned. "Can't you just shut up"

"Piss off, Ferret Face" a familiar voice said

"WEASEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN THE SLYTHERIN DORM IN BLAISE'S BED!" I was shocked. _I always thought Blaise was gay but that weasel was dating mine Hermione wasn't he._

" Shagging me what else?" Blaise said

" Come-on Blaise you must have better taste than that?" _Since I haven't. I love a Mudblood_

"Why? you shagged that Mudblood"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALLING HERMIONE A MUDBLOOD" Ron and I said in chore

Blaise looked hurt.

"Here's your answer Ron. Think of it." _What answer? Where has Weasley got to think of. He hasn't got any brain cells_.

Blaise left his bed and went downstairs

"You can find your own way out, can't you Ron?"

"Yes Weasley sodd of."

Hermione 

The next morning I woke up. _Thank god it's Saturday. Why Is my bed so small._

I smiled when the event of the previous night came to mind. Ginny, Lavender and Pavarati were snoring in my bed. I climbed over them making sure not to wake them.

_I'm starving I'm going to the great hall._ When I reached the Great Hall, Draco was already there. I walked towards the Slytherin table before I remembered. we weren't ´together´ anymore. I turned around and sat next to Neville. _Great he probably saw that._

"Hi, Neville. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you doing… I mean … I mean you kissed Malfoy?"

_ouch, that hurts_

"I'm great" I said with a fake smile.

Neville nodded. "I know you would be. But Ron and Harry are really concerned about you, you know"

"He, hasn't got the right to be concerned about me" I snapped

"who?"

"who do you think, Voldemort? RON of course"

Neville shivered

"Come one it's only a _Name_" _I hanged too much around Draco. No not Draco, Malfoy. Yes just call him ferret face and everything will be alright_.

"Bye, Mione" Neville stood up and ran out of the great hall.

_I hate it when they call me that_

"I saw that you were snapping at Longbottom. You shouldn't you know?" Draco snarled

"What do you mean Malfoy?"

"It is just that such a filthy Mudblood as yourself couldn't afford to loose someone as pathetic as Longbottom. I mean he is even **_Better_ **as you.

Tears were swelling in my eyes. _Don't cry Hermione don't let him see you're hurt._

"Thanks Malfoy. But I at least have friends. You don't even have allies. And my dad isn't in jail." I continued

Draco's face turned pale.

"H-How dare you?" he said

"I should be the one asking that!" I snapped and left him alone.

XoXoXo

"Hermione have you seen it yet?" a very scared Harry said.

"What should I've seen?"

"we getting dance lessons" he replied

I shook my head in disbelief

"You're scared about that?"

"YES! Hermione I can't dance"

I smiled "That's the point of the lessons, Harry. To learn how to dance."

"But..but…will you be my partner?"

"Of course I'll Harry"

XoXoXo

That night all seventh years students went to the Great hall at 8.

Harry was rattling a lot.

"Harry, stop being so nervous. We'll be fine"

Harry nodded. "we'll, won't we?" he asked unsure

"of course we'll."

Dumbledore started his speech he was rambling about house unity and that even though we got our memories back shouldn't forget about the friendships we made. _Or the guys we screwed._

"But the point of this evening is to learn how to dance. Since I don't think someone is willing to ask someone to become his partner I worked something out.

Dear students I re-introduce to you **_The goblet of Fire_**"

Everybody gasped and remembered their fourth year when Harry won the Triwizard Tournament. It had chosen Cedric and Harry were the champions of their school. I smiled.

I met Viktor there. We had an awesome year and summer but after that we just grew apart.

Harry raised his hand.

"yes, mr. Potter" Dumbledore said

"I don't want to be rude sir. But how is the Goblet of Fire going to pair us up?"

"That's not rude, Harry. I put in everyone's name and it's going to spew out the names of the couples."

The blue flame turned pink. _It is probably pink 'cause it has to do with dancing instead of battling_.

Harry was paired with Susan Bones. Ron with Lavender. _Yeah of course he's._

Blaise seemed disappointed. _I Feel sorry for Blaise. Why am I feeling sorry for a Slytherin?_

"Hermione Granger and",_ I already knew who it was before Dumbledore said his name, "_DRACO MALFOY"

Welcome to hell.

A/N: I've got this idea of dancing because I'm also learning to dance myself and I think Hermione and Draco would make a beautiful dance pair.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to you all for reviewing. I got over a 100 of reviews and I adore

every single one of them.par

I now do have a Beta. Thanks Chloe. So blame her for my further spelling

errors.

I made some changes in chapter 9 to 12. Carlo is now Cedric. Pavarotti is now Parvati. Please keep pointing out my horrible spelling mistakes!

**Chapter 13: Converstations**

**Draco**

_'Just my luck. Getting paired up with Granger.'_

"Hi" she said

"Hi"I replied lazily.

_'She's still wearing my necklace'_

"You're wearing it"

"What?"she snapped

The necklace

Why wouldn't I? she responded

Because you hate me

Hermione shook her head I don't hate you, Draco

You should, you know

I just strongly dislike you.

and she turned her head away

to see how Snape and McGonagall showed the English Walsh

_'Ew.. Creepy McGonagall _and Snape_. Maybe they have an affair_.' i Draco thought with disgust.

-Half an hour later Hermione and I were trying to dance.

"Your right foot, Ferret! Not your left" she said in

frustration.

Why don't you do it yourself, I already know how to dance,

Mudblood"

"Why didn't you before?" she sighed.

"Because I like arguing with you." I smirked. '_I really_

_do like arguing with her_.'

"I don't like doing that with you" she said.

XoXoXo

**Hermione**

" I don't like doing that with you."

A silent surround us after that until I couldn't bare the silence

Anymore. "How do you already know how to dance

"I'm a pureblood" he said in his arrogant tone.

"So what? You're also a ferret"

"That just happens once. Why can't anyone let it go" Draco rolled his eyes and I laughed.

"Because it was the happiest day of our life's."

You have a pretty pathetic life then" he said

'_Am I having a polite conversation with Malfoy?_' "So spill it. What

has blood got to do with it?"

"Are you dumb?" he snapped "I'm a rich

pureblood. And rich purebloods have evenings. And at evenings people dance. And I had to dance too. So my dad hired a 65 year old witch to teach me how to dance.

I suppressed a giggle. _'I would have loved to see him and that witch_

_dance.'_

"You can see it was a disaster. I mean come one I can't dance a

Tango with a 65 year old lady. So they hired Pansy to dance with me."

he continued.

I couldn't suppress the giggles anymore and I laughed out loud.

"That was an approval"

Draco smirked. "And now I'm here. Dancing with You"

"And I'm here dancing with you too" I responded in a

soft tone.

Draco bent forward trying to kiss me but I turned my face

away.

"Just don't. Life is complicated enough and I don't

want you to mess with it even more"

Once again, I left him standing in the great hall all alone when I flew away.

He was left pondering, _'Will she ever love me back.'_

A/N: I now this is now a short chapter for me. But I think it's right

this way.

Pls, review and let me know what you think. You guys all Rock

This is probably a spoiler for one of the next chapters:"

_Draco don't! It'll kill you!"_

"_That's the different between you and me, I'm already_

_dead."He said while he looked at me with hollow eyes._


	14. Chapter 14

Hey you guys. You Rock and I suck!.

I kind of ran out of ideas for this story but all your reviews made me so happy I decided to try.

I'm sorry for MY mistake (it wasn't Chloe) with the "". Hope it didn't annoyed you that much.

It's already chapter 14. Can you believe it how fast I write. I should be at the speed dial at But hey they don't have one. (sorry my kind of humour)

Hey if you got any ideas for this story I would love them and may be I would even add them.

XoXoXo

Chapter 14

The Mudblood's got vaguer and Ferret Face didn't sound so harsh anymore. It was almost Halloween and it was quite peaceful between Draco and Hermione.

_Draco_

"So how's it going with the Mudblood?" an eager Blaise Zabini wanted to know.

"Don't know, don't care" _Of course I DO care but Blaise didn't need to know. _"Her name is Hermione"

"You do care and I know it" Blaise said.

_'Why does he need to read my mind_?' Draco thought. "But why do _you_ care?"

"Ron" was the simple answer.

"What do you mean Ron?"

"Ron Weasley. I think he's hot." Blaise rolled his eyes if it was obvious.

_'Great, I still forget sometimes that Blaise is gay. I know a lot of girls who won't like that.' _"Hermione isn't with him"

"How do you know?" Blaise started questioning me

"Because……ARGGG where did I deserve that for?" '_Why does she always hit me?'_

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A BASTARD, YOU BASTARD!" Hermione yelled and after she slapped me for a second time she ran away.

"Mmm, trouble in Paradise, Malfoy?" Blaise teased

"Shut up Blaise." I said staring at the back of Hermione. '_The girl should let herself get checked. The amount of bruises I've got isn't normal.'_

And to make my world even more like hell pothead decided to kiss that Weaslette in the middle of the Great Hall.

_'Pathetic Malfoy. Even Potthead and Weaslette date earlier than you. Stop it.' _Another voice in his head said.

_'You know every girl in this whole dammed school would date you.' _

_'No that's not true.' _Draco's voice said. '_Everyone besides her.' _

"Dude? Are you okay?" Blaise said while waving his hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah of course I am. Got to go! Don't want to be late for Care of magical creatures,

do we?" I said as I left.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He should get himself checked"

oXoXoXo

Hermione

_I'm so embarrassed. I slapped Malfoy again. And he doesn't even know why!_

_You wanted to confront him with the consequence of his action. A BIG consequence._

_But did you _have _to call him a bastard and slap him. TWICE_.

"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" a worried Harry asked.

"I'm fine Harry."

"No you're not. You missed History, DADA and Potions!" Harry started to get a little bit pissed.

"School isn't everything in life, Harry!"

"No. But for you it is. Spill it Hermione. You know I'm your best friend" Harry said.

Hermione looked up at him with big sad eyes. "Harry I'm…."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

I stared at the stick in my hand. It couldn't be. Oh God, what if... My eyes grew really big. God no! I packed the box with the description in panic and my eyes flew over the letters once more. '_How am_ _I going to do this?'_ The evidence of the consequences of my action was right in front of me. I was pregnant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°End Flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Pregnant" I started crying.

Harry sat down beside me and closed me in his embrace. "Shhh… it will be okay. Did you tell Ron?" he asked curious

I looked up and shook my head. "Ron isn't the father" I whispered

"No, you mean? Is it…?" he started asking.

"Malfoy" I confirmed

"But how?" he asked, confused.

"That happens when two people have sex, Harry. And when they don't think of protection."

"But God I mean, Malfoy! How could you?" he said in frustration

"I thought he was my boyfriend" I said while the sobs became louder.

"I'll be the father of your baby, Hermione. But please don't tell Malfoy. He's a death eater. You can't do that to the baby" Harry said

"But, Harry, what about Ginny? What about Ron?"

"You're more important than any girl in this world to me. And Ron? He just got to deal with it." Harry said

I nodded. '_But what about love?'_

So we made a pact. Harry would be the father of my child.

oXoXoXo

Harry

I made the hardest and easiest decision in my whole life. I was going to be the father of Hermione's child. I always loved Hermione a little bit more that was proper for friendship but I knew she wasn't going to love me until now. When I finally was with Ginny. I had to break her heart again. To be with the woman I love, to be the father of her..no... Our baby.

"Ginny can we talk?" I said nervously

Ginny nodded and smiled at the giggles of the girls surrounding her.

"I'll be right back." She said happily.

We left the common room and walked down the hallway. I walked into an empty

classroom and Ginny followed.

"You're not going to like this." I warned Ginny.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"Hermione's pregnant."

"By Ron?" Ginny said in shock. '_She probably can't believe her brother would be capable of that.'_

"No. By me." I said without hesitation.

"But why? How?" she said in complete confusion.

"Because we didn't have our memories and she was pissed at Malfoy I had a little too much fire whiskey and we didn't use protection."

"But what about us?" she said sadly.

"There is no us anymore" I replied.

"But, Harry, I love you."

I caressed her chin. "I love you too. But not enough."

"Do you love her enough?" she asked

_'Enough to break up with you to be the father of her child.'_

"I love her more than the world itself." I said truthfully.

Ginny started to breath heavily. "You are just as bad as him. If not, worse" she said.

"As who?"

"Tom" she replied.

"I'm nothing like Voldemort!" I shouted

I saw a scared Ginny looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They were red. Just like his"

XoXoXoX

I know, I'm evil. Deal with it. I'm going to put the spoiler from the previous chapter pretty soon. I figured now out How and why so.

Pls review( you put that go button in the left bottom. Yeah dear push go!) I love you guys.

You rock.


	15. Chapter 15

I completely ran out of ideas people. HELP! Thanks for al your lovely reviews.

Yesterday I watched the DVD the goblet of Fire again. I remember why I loved Voldemort so much. I really missed Winky though. (when I watched the movie in the bios I already did but just mention it again)

**So I have a few questions:**

What's your Favourite hp-book?

What's your favourite hp-movie?

And what do you think should happen next in this story?

Push the blue go button at the left bottom.

**Chapter15; He Doesn't Even Care**

I took in a deep breath. I was going to enter the great Hall with Harry for our weekly dance lessons. Harry and I agreed he'd kiss me in there. It kind of made me want to throw up.

This morning, he kissed Ginny there. Yes, this would make a statement. Snog with whoever you want whenever you want it.

Harry Potter the boy-who-lived is the pimp.

I grimaced. I should be the next Rita Skeeter.

I am a little bit concerned though. What would Draco do? Would he be jealous?

_You must stop thinking about yourself Hermione. You have a baby to think about. Do you want his father to be a death eater?_

But what if Draco wasn't a death eater and I practically handed him over to Voldemort.

_STOP IT DRACO MALFOY IS A DEATH EATER AND YOU KNOW IT!_

"Are you ready?" an eager and confident Harry asked.

Everything inside me screamed 'NO. I'm not ready! I don't want to be with you!' But instead of telling him that I nodded.

We entered the Great Hall. We were a modest five minutes late, another brilliant idea of Harry. He said everybody would notice it. In the corner of my eye I spotted Malfoy looking at me impatiently. I closed my eyes as Harry's head went down to kiss me. I didn't noticed the look of pain on Draco's face. Or the look of intense joy on Harry's face. I didn't noticed the looks of surprise and disgust of a few other students. I didn't notice or feel a damn't thing.

Weird. If I kiss with Draco, we have sparks. We had chemistry. Kissing Harry just made me realise how he wasn't the one for me.

I walked over to Draco to start my lesson.

"You're late" he snapped

"You figure?" I said a bit flushed. He doesn't even care. How could I've thought he would care?

Harry

I kissed Hermione and I got weak in the knees. I knew Hermione was the one for me. I smiled but she just opened her eyes and didn't seem to notice me. She just walked over to Malfoy and I heard him snap. "You're late"

I sighed. Would she ever realise she should be in love with me?

I didn't notice two green eyes staring at my back. Those eyes belonged to Ginny Weasley.

Ginny

The lesson ended and I saw Hermione leaving the hall.

"Hermione, can I have a word with you?" I asked leaving my shelter behind the pillar.

Hermione turned around surprised. "Of course, Gin" she said.

You pick in my boyfriend and you still think we're friends? "Harry broke up with to me." I started

"I know Ginny. I'm so sorry"

"Yeah I bet you are" I snapped

"You know" she said after a bit of hesitation

"Yes, I know. I know that you slept with my boyfriend and now you're pregnant!" I screamed

Somebody gasped and as Hermione looked around she had a face of horror on her face.

"That was Draco" she whispered and then turned toward me. "I didn't have sex with Harry"

"But you're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded her head "Yes" she answered.

"Ron's?"

"Not a chance. You dont think he would get that lucky, do you?"

I laughed. "But this isn't what I wanted to talk about" I said in a serious tone.

Hermione looked surprised. "What is it then?"

I took in a deep breath. "Harry's eyes turned red"

XoXoX

Ginny took in a deep breath. "Harry's eyes turned red"

"When did this happen?"

"It was when he told me he loved you and I said he was like Tom." She said

"But Harry is nothing like Riddle"

"You would think that, wouldnt ya?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "But Harry lost his capability to love"

"No he hasn't" I said in full confidence.

Ginny shook her head. "Yes he has. Riddle took too much away and now it's paying it's toll"

"I can't believe you." But what if it was true? didn't I just make another mistake? I have to go find him.

"I've got to go Ginny. I won't lose him!"

"So you _do_ love Harry?" she asked

"I'm not talking about him" I snapped before running of in the direction which he left.

XoXoXo

Draco

I was standing at the edge of the Astromy Tower. I had a broom in my hand.

I can't handle her being happy with Potter. Maybe I can see that, but _not_ pregnant. The only child she was supposed to have was mine. I HATE HER!

I thought of the owl I got the other night;

Draco,

You will be getting your dark mark soon.

Please prepare. 

Father

I don't want to become a death eater. With her I could handle it but without…

I took a deep breath and walked closer to the edge. I heard footsteps behind me and I heard the so beloved voice say…

XoXoXoXo

Hermione

He was going to jump!

"Draco don't! You'll die!"

"That's the different between you and me, I'm already dead. "He said while he looked at me with hollow eyes. He moved closer to the edge ready to jump

"I love you" I told him.

Draco turned around."Maybe love isn't enough"

_'Yeah. What if love wasn't enough?' _I pondered.

A/N:

I hoped you liked it. I'm not satisfied with it but let me know what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Thanks for all your kind reviews. I won't be uploading again soon. I have a test weeks and it's draining my energy. Enjoy pls review and I hope you liked it.

Thanks for all who answered my questions in the previous chapter. I was really curious. Most of you thought movie 4 was the best. I shall tell my favourites

My fav. Harry Potter book is the prisoner of Azkaban

My fav Harry potter movie is the philosopher stone

Now same questione only with the least fav? Pls review and let me know.! (I'm begging for review I know but I want to know how good I am°lol°)

**Chapter 16: A Happy ending?**

Draco turned around "Maybe love isn't enough"

_'Yeah. What if love wasn't enough?' _I pondered.

Hermione

"The baby isn't harry's"

"Who's it?" Draco asked

"Are you dumb. Yours!"

Draco walked away from the edge and sat down on the roof.

"So why haven't you told me." He asked in dismay

"I was scared"

Draco chuckled. "don't lie to me Hermione. You're never scared"

"In contrary to what you believe. I'm scared a lot"

"Why?" he asked confused

"Because I don't want the father of my baby to be a death eater"

"I'm not a death eater" Draco claimed

"You're not?"

"NO! I never wanted to be one" he said

"But, your father…"

"MY FATHER IS A BASTARD" he shouted. "HE MURDERED MY MOM"

I gasped for air. "I'm so sorry, when?"

"Summer of sixth year." He said

"I'm sorry. I didn't know"

"Nobody knows. I got a owl of him. He thinks it's time for me to get the mark. I'm scared" he snorted (SP?)

I sat down next to him and put my arms around him.

"Is that why you're here?"

"No.." he mumbled "yes" he said

"How do you mean?"

"See Hermione. A life without you isn't worth living." He stated

"But what has it got to do with your father?"

" Right before dancing my dad send me that owl. I couldn't do it because I though we could be an item. I saw you being happy with potter. I could handle that you know. I'm a big boy. I would rather die than make you unhappy. But I overheard your conversation with Ginny and the fact you were having his baby. I couldn't live with that. And I still didn't want to get the mark. Don't you see this was the only solution" he blurted out

"Now. It isn't anymore." I said to him pulling him closer. "Because we'll fight this trough"

Draco nodded his head. " As long as I'm with you"

I smiled and brought my lips to his for a passionate kiss.

Somebody applauded. "Congratulations" a cold voice said.

As I looked up I saw Harry. "Harry!" I said wondering why he did that way

"potter?" Draco asked in completely caught off guard

"Did you have to guess who I am, Malfoy" Harry snapped

"We get married now!" he shouted at me

"No we won't I don't love you Harry."

"That makes two of us." Draco said

Both Hermione and Harry said. "Shut it Draco!"

"I thought I should make a comical note" Draco snarled

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I love you Hermione" Harry said

"No you don't. You think you love me. But harry I'm not your sister, damn't I DON'T NEED PROTECTION"

harry let out a crazy laugh.

"How many times did I save your life?" he asked curiously

"That's only because I wasn't around" Draco defensed his love

"Exactely. Because your family is the problem" harry said

"Don't blame me for the actions of my father Potter" he told him

"Stop it you both! Harry I'm sorry. I'm with Draco now. Go on with your life"

"You should too you know. Just the way it was before…." He pulled out is wand and said

"…._deleo infanticum_"

I felt a sharp pain and I clunched my stomach

"What did you do?" a worried Draco asked.

Harry let out a chuckle. "make her life just the way it was!"

A/N:

Is this a nice cliffhanger? I know it's short but you have to live with it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing. I loved all of them. It was really hard for me to write this chapter and I decided that this must be the last one but there's going to be another one. So don't run away. I hope you like it. Please Read &Review

Chapter 17: A happy ending part 2?

Draco

Hermione lay in a bed in the hospital wing covered with white sheets. I sat next to her caressing her hair.

"Why did Harry do this to me?" she said between her sobs

"The question is not why Harry did it. The question is who made Harry do it" Albus Dumbledore said.

Hermione looked at him forgetting that she was still very angry with him.

"How do you mean?" she asked

"I think Harry was possessed" he said

"Possessed! Yeah of course he's possessed with Jalousie that is!" I snapped

Hermione choose to ignore me and so did the crazy old fool.

"Who possessed him Professor?" she asked

"I have my suspicions miss Granger. Until then we put Harry some place safe."

"You better can. I'll kill him!" I shouted thinking of what happened on the roof.

Flashback..

"_What did you do?" a worried me asked_

_Harry let out a chuckle. "make her life just the way it was!"_

_I walked over him dangerously calm and punched him in the face._

"_YOU KILLED OUR BABY POTTER!"_

_Harry shook his head a few times and then Hermione caught his eye._

"_What have you done!" he yelled at me_

"_what have I done? What have you done? Are you insane you killed our Baby and your lucky if you didn't kill her too. I'm going to kill you!.. but now she needs to be taken care of. " I said as I lifted her in my arms bringing her to the hospital wing._

_End of flashback_

"didn't you noticed anything about him?" a curious Dumbledore asked

"he said he loved me" Hermione's voice mangled in

"So do you know who it was?" he asked her back

"Tom" she said in a hustled voice

"Right what I was thinking miss. Granger" Dumbledore nodded his head at us. "I'm sorry about what happened. Get well soon miss Granger. A war is approaching" Professor Dumbledore said

"I'll professor." Hermione said bravely. "I'll kill the son of the bitch who killed my baby!"

'_That's my baby. She's so strong.' I thought_

Hermione started sobbing again.

"what's wrong?" I asked confused a minute ago she seemed fine

"What's wrong? WHATS WRONG, ARE YOU DUMB!" she shouted

"I'm sorry" I said before I crawled next to her into the bed hugging her tight. "it's going to be okay"

Hermione nodded her head. "I already had names.."

"names?"

"Yes. A girl we would have called Desdemona because it means queen of evil and I like calling you the king of evil" she started

I chuckled. "And a boy?"

" James" she said

"Why?"

"for Harry"

I started to boil of rage again. She squeezed my hand.

"that was before Harry and I even had our pact " she said

"how do you mean?"

"Ever since Ron and I started dating I thought we would get married and have kids and I always said my first son would be called James." She explained

"You and Ron married?" I said disgusted

"It's not that crazy!" she exclaimed " at least not at the time…."

I rolled my eyes

"Who's Tom?" I asked

"Riddle. Your father's precious lord."

"who-must-not-be-named?"

"yes, VOLDEMORT!"

Draco shivered. "why did you do that?"

"An old crazy fool told me once Fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said

"That makes sense even if an crazy old fool has said it"

Hermione giggled. "Thanks"

"For what?"

"for making my pain go away even if it was only for just a minute" she said looking down at her blankets

"No problem" I whispered in her ear before dropping a kiss at her hair

oXoXo

Hermione 

It took three days for Madame Pomfrey let me out of the hospital wing.

"crazy old lady" I mumbled. "I'm doing fine."

"no your not." The familiar voice of Harry said.

I froze. _He killed my baby._

"Go away, Harry!" I screeched

"I'm so sorry Hermione. But it wasn't me" Harry said

"Dumbledore said he had locked you up"

"He did and he just let me out." Harry explained

"So go let yourself out in another place, Potter" I said not wanting to be around him for a second longer. _How does he have to be so insensitive he knows I lost my babies.._

"It wasn't me Hermione!" Harry said pointing his hands hopelessly at the ceiling. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't want you to say a thing!" I starting crying. "Don't you see it. Even if Voldemort possessed you. What stops him from doing that again?"

"Dumbledore cast a spell on me, so it won't happen. Please Hermione don't let this ruin our friendship."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm so sorry Harry. I can't" I planted a soft kiss on his cheek before I whispered "goodbye, my friend"

OXoXo

Harry 

"I can't believe she did this" I said to Ron.

Ron didn't respond.

"I mean she knows I was possessed by him."

Ron still didn't answer

"She knows it's save now. And she still won't be my friend."

"FOR GOD SAKE HARRY. YOU KILLED HER BABY." Ron screamed

"No I didn't it was Voldemort." I said

Ron rolled his eyes. (for one of the first times he actually got something in his thick head.)

"I know that Harry, She know that too" Ron started but I interrupted him

"So why can't she be friends with me?"

"because your body killed her baby" Ron finished

_That's true._ "You think I should give her some time?"

"yes you should." Ron said

The portrait of the fat lady opened and a angry Ginny came inside.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PUSH HER SO! SHE'S MOVING TO SLYTHERIN THANKS TO YOU" She screamed at me

"Slytherin?"

"yes. Because you with ' o Hermione why can't you be my friend after my freaking body killed your baby'" she imitated Harry

"This is going to be hell" Ron said before leaving to his room ignoring me

oXoXo.

At the headmasters office Hermione 

"I want to be replaced in Slytherin, sir"

"Can I ask you why miss Granger?" the headmaster asked

"Yes you can. But I won't answer"

"I'm afraid I can't do so" he said

"You owe this to me, headmaster. First you didn't gave me my memories back what caused me to become pregnant and thanks to your crazy ideas Harry was possessed by Voldemort." I snapped at him

"You'll be placed in Slytherin than" Dumbledore said beaten.

"But remember, miss Granger. It's easier to hate your friends than to love them. Don't judge Harry by the actions of Voldemort" he said

"I don't blame Harry, sir. I blame you"

"the password is _spilled_ b_lood. _Your stuff will be moved to the girls dorm in the Slytherin house. Good evening"

"good evening professor"

I wandered trough the halls. Cursing myself why I didn't asked where the Slytherin dorms were.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" the voice came of Draco Malfoy. I sighed in relief.

"I'm a Slytherin now and I can't find my way"

"You-you are?" he hassled. "I mean you are!"

I smiled. "Yes, I am. So show me the way to my new home"

"Welcome home love." He said as he hold her in his embrace.

A/N:

Yes isn't it sweet? There will be one more chapter after this. First I wanted to leave it here but I think you will all be curious what happens with the rest of the gang.

Please review and let me know what you think


	18. the end

Chapter 18: The end

Thanks for all of you who reviewed

To MySweettime- thank you for your review. I'm sorry but I feel I have to end it here. But see it at the bright sight there will be an epilogue!

Anyways I wasn't planning on writing this chapter so soon but here it is.

_**°°°°**_

RON 

There he was. The boy I realised I loved. The boy I am rambling about has dark hair and has green eyes. (and no he's not Harry Potter)

"Hi Blaise, wait up!" I called

I saw him stiffen before he turned around with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Ron, how are you'?" he asked

"No as good as I could be" I answered

"Still upset about Hermione transferring to Slytherin, are you?" he answered

"No, I didn't mean that. I mean I would be a lot better if you just would go out with me" I said turning in a nice shade of red which matched my hair

Blaise started smiling a real smile this time.

"Your serious?" he asked surprised

"As serious as I've been my whole life" I said truthfully

Blaise pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you" I said in his ear before kissing him.

A lot of students were standing still in the hallway shocked to see two boys kissing.

Blaise pulled back and said. "You better be! I don't want to kill you"

I smirked. "There's no need to"

°°°°°°°°°°°

In the meantime Harry and Ginny were having a conversation of their own.

Ginny 

"I love you, Ginny" Harry said

I smiled. "I know you do Harry"

"So, will you forgive me?" Harry asked shyly. "Since it was Voldemort who made me do those things…"

I started crying.

"I forgive you Harry"

"So does that make up a couple again?" he asked eagerly

I shook my head in a 'no'

"Why... why not?" Harry asked not getting the point.

I bit my lip and touched his lips with my hands.

"Ow, Harry this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my entire life." I started.

"You know last year when you told me you should break up with me because you were a dangerous person to be around with?" I asked. Harry nodded

"I never believed that. Until now. I can't be with you Harry. Not when Voldemort is still on the loose. I don't want him to use me as beat as a thing to hurt you."

Harry started crying now too..

"And when I beat him…can we than be together?" he asked holding tightly to his last string

I smiled. "we'll see when that day comes"

I hugged him and he hugged me back. We stood there for an eternity not wanting to say our goodbyes.

"Don't you forget, Harry. Don't you ever forget" I forced up to him

"I won't Ginny." Harry responded

"Don't let the pain make away your ability to love" I told him to do kissing him for the last time before I left.

"I love you, Harry Potter"

'_How could I do this? I love him. But he's dangerous to be around with. I can't let him face it all alone. But I have to. I have to be safe for me and my family.'_

That day I promised myself that one day I would be happy..

°°°°°°°°°°

Hermione 

I walked around the common room in the dungeons. It was dark and depressing.

'No wonder Slytherin's are never happy. But I'm going to change that.'

"So, what do you think about your new home?" Draco asked spinning me around in the air.

"I think it's great." I smiled ' as soon as I'm done with it that's it'

Draco kissed me. "I knew you were a true Slytherin the day we met"

I smirked. "Put me down, you crazy fool."

Draco did let me down..slowly…

"I'm going to check out my room" I excitedly told him.

"What you're not sleeping in mine then?" He teased

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Malfoy" I said before I went downstairs checking the girls dorm out.

It was just as depressing as the common room and I thought Pansy wouldn't mind me decorating. So I mumbled some complicated spells and one wall looked like a window. (I read that in the enchanted ceiling of Hogwarts). Painted the walls cream with a real looking snake on it. The sheets on the bed I changed from black into green with glistering silver. I smiled. This could be mine home.

In the next few weeks all the Slytherin's noticed little things changed. First the chairs became green with nice silver accents on it.(instead of black). Occasionally Flower's would stand on tables and to all of their surprised they liked it and even became a little bit more happier. I and Pansy had a big row that night I changed our dorm but after a couple of days she apologised and said she loved it. (if you can call: "Mudblood, the lightening in here doesn't totally suck" an apology and a compiment)

But this besides I was dressing for my first 'official' date with Malfoy. Pansy tried to give me advice to what to wear but every outfit she suggested made me look like a whore so I finally decided to wear a jeans skirt (which one pansy hexed so it was above the knee), a black top, black pumps and for once I exactly brushed my hair (Normally I didn't bother 'cause it's of no help) and with a bit help of pansy I got it soft and curly instead of bushy. (never knew pansy could be handy to have around with).

I took a deep breath. I was going to tell it to Draco.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked. I nodded.

"But I'm a bit nervous, though" I added with my nod

"Why?" Draco asked confused.

"It's our first official date" I said

"No it's not" Draco said. "What about the ball?"

"yeah about that.." I started nervously. "We had a twin"

THE END

Just kidding I'm not that mean

"We had what?" he screeched in a really high tone almost as it's of a girl

"we had two babies" I said biting my lip

"Why didn't you tell me before" Draco said going pale

"Because one baby was enough to handle"

Draco took me in his embrace. "I'm so sorry, honey. I'm so sorry that I didn't know" he sussed me as I started sobbing.

"But I promise you one day we'll have as much baby's as the Weasley's have."

I giggled. "That would be nice"

The end

A/n: it's so sad. It's over. I can't believe it. I wrote this story in like a month and It feels like I've been writing this one forever. I loved writing it.

There's going to be an epilogue.

Please review and let me know what you think or thought or whatever you want me to know

Loves,

Suzanne


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hey you Guys. I will tell you what happened with my life.

I, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy got Married. So now I'm Mrs. Malfoy. Harry and I made up after I cooled down but I graduated as a Slytherin. Harry is the godfather of our first child, James Ronald Malfoy. Draco didn't liked the name much but I said I'd hex him if he didn't let me name the kid that way so he allowed me. Malfoy and I are having 6kids and the 7th is on her way. It's amazing how much children you can get in eight years of marriage. We got married right after graduation. (Malfoy says he wants at least 12 of the horrid creatures)

Ron and Blaise got married too! Blaise even bought S.P.E.W. from me (yes you can't believe anyone would think it's a great idea) and now 50procent of all the house elves are free or get paid. Ron became a writer and is now writing a book about the Normal life of Harry Potter.

Harry and Ginny never got back together. Harry died. Ginny married Neville Longbottom as he asked her like 20 times before she said yes. Ginny once told me she was glad Neville kept asking her and that she actually felt for the guy. They're expecting their first child in July.

I think you all ought to know how Harry died. Harry died trying to safe me.

It was an regular Monday and I was pregnant of the third. Molly picked up the two I already had to go shopping for clothes. ( she insist on buying them for them every three months or so even though I can afford it). As I heard a voice.

"Nice day isn't it Mrs. Malfoy" it said.

I looked up and saw the face of Voldemort

"Good afternoon Tom. Care for a cup of tea?" I asked him a bit sarcastically (these day I still don't understand where I got the nerve from but Draco always says it probably saved my life even though it killed Harry's)

"DON'T JOKE" He spat

"I'm not Joking. Oh my dear Voldy"

"Don't mock with me" his voice was getting actually angry

"I never knew my dear friend had emotions" I said

He raised his wand and screamed '_AVADA KEDAVRA'. _ I thought I was going to die. I prepared myself for it. Hoping the baby would survive.

"NOOOOOOOO" a new voice screamed and he jumped in front of me. Harry died to save me. I stood there for a few seconds too shocked but it felt like years. I got really calm and felt an urge to kill the man.

"Great job, Tom." I smirked. "You killed the boy who lived. That was your goal wasn't it?. So don't blame me for doing mine job since you killed my babies and Harry. _Avada Kedavra" _

I killed him. I killed Voldemort.

So now I'm famous, Harry is dead and My Ferret is the new Minister of Magic.

I think I have a pretty boring life. Don't you think?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Here I am,_

_The girl in Black_

_And the man I love. _

_Loves me back._


	20. Epilogue 2

An: I'm sorry if there are any spellingsmistakes. I wanted to make a sequal but I decided to make it just another one shot but place it as epilogue I hope you like it

The fabulous life of Mr & Mrs Malfoy

Hermione stared at her little boy. 'He has grown up so fast' she thought to herself.

James Ronald Malfoy had reached his eleventh year and was saying goodbye to his mom and dad and his siblings before he left to Hogwarts.

"Bye Mom, Bye dad" he said hugging them tightly

"Be careful son" Malfoy said "Don't get near any of those filthy Gryffindors and if you get sorted in it I'll send you an howler" Draco said

James looked petrified and Hermione pulled him in for a comforting hug.

"I'm going to miss you honey. Take good care of yourself; don't forget to brush your teeth. And your father Is only kidding. He already knows I'm going to send you an howler if you get sorted in slytherin" she smiled

James smiled now too.

"I'm going to miss you mom" he started sobbing. "I don't want to go to Hogwarts. Can't I just stay home? "He pleaded

Hermione's heart broke he was after all the first one of her twelve children (they had one pair of twins. Their seventh turned out to be a twin) "Don't worry honey. You are going to have a great time at Hogwarts imagine all the things you're going to learn all the friend you're going to make and when it's Christmas you won't want to come home anymore."

James whipped his tears. "But I'll miss the birth of the babies" He said

"I promise you darling, you've seen enough babies for the rest of your life"

Draco smirked. He had gotten her knocked up again and there were going to be fourteen malfoy's kids on the world. Hermione didn't like it though. She always had wanted three or maybe four kids not fourteen and all of that in thirteen years of marriage.

She used to whine a lot and said she had run out of names

They had now a James, Narcissa, Micheal, Daniel, Harry, Lindsey the twins: Desdemona and Minerva, Fred, Mandy, Yasmin and London.

"Now go before the train leaves" she hushed her son

James whipped his tears and nodded bravely.

"see you at Christmas mom"

Hermione stared at him strictly

"and I promise to brush my teeth and make my homework on time"

"Good boy" she answered

Her son got into the train and the 10year old Narcissa cried. "Why can't I go to Hogwarts Mommy? I want to go with James"

Draco took the liberty to answer for his wife

"Because James deserves his own Hogwarts adventure even if it's only for a year. It is where you mom and I met each other. Isn't it darling"

Hermione smiled petting her seventh month pregnant tummy

"Yes darling, it is. Now take me home"

Draco smiled at his so beloved wife

"I think Mrs. Malfoy, You have no choice" and then he kissed her

"Yawk, grandma and grandpa sex" Narcissa Malfoy said. Micheal, Daniel Harry and Lindsey nodded in agreement

Hermione and Draco smiled

"Let's get the rest of the family at Molly's" Draco suggested

"Is uncle Ron going to be there?" Lindsey asked excited

"I don't know honey, why'd you ask?"Hermione asked

"Because he promised me a broom"

Hermione paled.

"You're not getting onto a broom, young lady. And that's final"

Lindsey moaned. "but mom I'm already six!"

"exactly"

Draco smirked.

"that are my girls"


End file.
